My Past My Present
by ebbykims
Summary: Kim Joonmyeon dan Wu Yifan, bersahabat sangat baik saat kecil lalu tiba-tiba saja berpisah dan akhirnya bertemu kembali, hanya saja kali ini mereka tidak mengenali satu sama lain. Krisho fict! Suck at summary. DLDR. Rnr juseyo?


**Disclaimer: God, Their parents, S.M Ent.**

**Character: Kris, Suho and some EXO members for cameo. **

**Rated: T**

**Warning:BL, AU, typo(s), a _too_ mainstream plot, etc, not fully edited.**

**.**

**Enjoy! Happy reading!**

**.**

* * *

"Jiaheng-ah!" Seorang bocah yang baru menginjak usia 5 tahun itu berlari seraya memamerkan senyuman lebarnya kearah bocah yang dipanggil 'Jiaheng' itu.

"Hey! Joonmyeon-ah, kau kembali lagi?" Jiaheng menatap Joonmyeon tak percaya, Joonmyeon mengangguk semangat sambil tetap tersenyum lebar.

Jiaheng baru saja kenal dengan Joonmyeon kemarin sore saat keluarga Joonmyeon mengunjungi panti asuhan tempat dimana ia tinggal. Menurut sepengetahuannya, keluarga Joonmyeon merupakan sebuah keluarga kaya dari Seoul sana. Jiaheng bahkan tidak tahu dimana Seoul itu berada, ia hanya mengangguk bodoh saat ibu panti asuhannya menjelaskan dimana Seoul itu berada, yang jelas itu berada cukup jauh dari dimana tempatnya tinggal saat ini, di Busan.

"Aku kan sudah berjanji untuk menemuimu hari ini, Jiaheng." Ujar Joonmyeon riang, Jiaheng hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan membalas senyum Joonmyeon sama lebarnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita bermain lagi!" ajak Jiaheng lalu menarik tangan mungil Joonmyeon menuju taman bermain yang tak jauh dari panti asuhan miliknya.

Keluarga Kim—keluarga Joonmyeon maksudnya, memang keluarga yang bisa dikatakan cukup kaya. Ayahnya merupakan seorang dosen dan juga pemilik salah satu sekolah ternama di Seoul, sedangkan ibunya adalah seorang ibu rumah tangga yang merangkap menjadi guru matematika.

Tujuan keluarga Kim datang kesini memang murni untuk mengunjungi panti asuhan tempat tinggal Jiaheng, sekedar memberi beberapa jumlah uang yang tentu saja sangat bermanfaat untuk pembangunan atau renovasi dari panti asuhan ini. Panti asuhan ini semakin lama semakin banyak penghuninya. Ibu pemilik panti asuhan ini dengan senang hati dan sangat berterimakasih kepada Keluarga Kim setelahnya.

Dari situlah awal pertemuan Joonmyeon dengan Jiaheng. Jiaheng merupakan bocah yang usianya hanya berbeda satu tahun diatas Joonmyeon. Ia berada disini sejak usianya menginjak usia 9 bulan, orangtuanya saat itu menaruhnya didepan pintu panti asuhan dengan Jiaheng yang berada didalam sebuah keranjang karena alasan tidak mampu membiayai hidup Jiaheng lagi.

Kedua orang tua kandungnya berasal dari China dan nama Jiaheng itu adalah nama pemberian kedua orang tua kandungnya, setidaknya itu yang Jiaheng tahu berdasarkan surat yang ditemukan Ibu pantinya di keranjang tempatnya dulu diletakkan. Surat itu ditulis langsung oleh orang tuanya.

Mereka berdua tak sengaja bertemu di halaman belakang panti asuhan, Joonmyeon yang melihat Jiaheng bermain sendiri dan tidak berbaur pada teman pantinya yang lain pun merasa iba lalu mendekati Jiaheng dan memperkenalkan dirinya. Jiaheng sempat kaget tiba-tiba seorang bocah berkulit putih dan berwajah manis itu berada di hadapannya. Jiaheng hanya mengangguk tanpa membalas memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namamu siapa? Dan mengapa kau hanya bermain sendiri saja?" Tanya Joonmyeon kecil sambil memasang senyum manisnya.

"Jiaheng. Itu karena aku tidak begitu suka bermain dengan banyak orang," jawab Jiaheng dengan suara pelan sambil bermain dengan mainan mobil-mobilan yang tengah dipegangnya.

"Bolehkah aku bermain denganmu?" Ucap Joonmyeon, Jiaheng lalu mendongak dan menatap Joonmyeon yang tengah memasang aegyo andalannya. Jiaheng tidak bisa menolak dan memilih untuk mengangguk.

Sudah hampir seminggu mereka bermain bersama dan ternyata keluarga Kim memilih untuk berlibur di Busan, tempat mereka menginap juga tidak begitu jauh dari panti asuhan Jiaheng. Terkadang Joonmyeon sering pergi tanpa meminta ijn dari orangtuanya untuk pergi menemui Jiaheng.

Hubungan mereka berdua pun menjadi sangat dekat, Jiaheng yang sadar dirinya lebih tua bertindak seolah-olah sebagai pelindung bagi Joonmyeon. Baginya Joonmyeon adalah seorang bocah yang ceroboh, ia seringkali terjatuh tanpa sebab dan membuat Jiaheng sendiri khawatir dan memutuskan untuk melindungi bocah berwajah manis itu.

Joonmyeon pun merasa sangat nyaman dengan Jiaheng, Jiaheng selalu menjaganya dari anak-anak yang iseng padanya. Hubungan mereka pun semakin hari semakin dekat, Jiaheng tak jarang menanamkan beberapa kecupan manis dikening Joonmyeon atau kedua pipi Joonmyeon.

Hingga suatu hari, Jiaheng membawa Joonmyeon menuju suatu tempat yang berada cukup tersembunyi yaitu dibalik semak-semak yang ada ditaman bermain dekat panti asuhannya.

"Joonmyeonie,"

"Ne?"

"Aku merasa sangat bahagia bertemu denganmu, kau tahu?" Ujar Jiaheng, Joonmyeon tertawa kecil dan bergumam 'aku juga' pada Jiaheng. Jiaheng menarik Joonmyeon kedalam pelukannya dan Joonmyeon membalas pelukan Jiaheng, Joonmyeon melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang Jiaheng. Kedua anak ini kelihatan begitu manis ketika berpelukan seperti itu.

"Aku sangat menyayangi Joonmyeonie," gumam Jiaheng diantara helaian rambut Joonmyeon yang berbau buah apel itu.

"Aku lebih menyayangi Jiaheng!" balas Joonmyeon sambil terkikik pelan dalam pelukan Jiaheng. Jiaheng mau tak mau tersenyum dan menampakan deretan gigi susunya yang rapi. Jiaheng pun melepas pelukannya pada Joonmyeon.

Joonmyeon menatap Jiaheng bingung saat Jiaheng sibuk merogoh saku celana yang bergambar kartun favoritenya itu, Spongebob, lalu mengeluarkan 2 buah benda yang menyerupai gantungan kunci yang terbuat dari beberapa lilitan benang dan sebuah bandul dari besi yang dibentuk menyerupai huruf 'J' diujung benang itu.

"Ini untukmu Joonmyeonie, dengan adanya ini kau bisa terus mengingatku dimanapun kau berada. Ini sebagai bukti sayang kita berdua. Gantungan ini memiliki inisial nama kita berdua, Jiaheng dan Joonmyeon." jelas Jiaheng kemudian ia menarik tangan Joonmyeon dan menaruh gantungan buatannya sendiri ditelapak tangan Joonmyeon lalu tersenyum pada Joonmyeon.

"G-gomawo, Jiaheng-ah. Aku akan menjaga benda ini baik-baik,.." ucap Joonmyeon dengan tubuh bergetar dan mata yang berair siap untuk menangis kapan saja.

"Aku juga berjanji ketika kita berdua besar nanti, aku akan menikahimu, Kim Joonmyeon." Ujar Jiaheng dengan kepalan tangannya yang berada didepan dada. Joonmyeon pun terisak pelan lalu menghambur kepelukan Jiaheng.

Dan sepanjang sore itu pun mereka menikmati momen mereka berdua.

Keesokkan harinya, Jiaheng mendapat kabar bahwa Joonmyeon sudah tidak berada di Busan lagi. Saat ia bertanya pada Ibunya, wanita paruh baya itu tidak tahu karena memang keluarga Joonmyeon tak pernah berkata apa-apa lagi padanya. Jiaheng merasa sangat kecewa dan ia terus-terusan mengurung dirinya didalam kamar. Bocah berusia 6 tahun itu tampak tak bersemangat untuk hidup lagi sejak kepergian Joonmyeonnya.

3 bulan berikutnya ia pun dikejutkan dengan kabar bahwa ia akan diadopsi oleh kedua pasangan kaya raya kewarganegaraan China yang sengaja pergi ke Korea untuk mengadopsi seorang anak. Jiaheng hanya bisa menurut saat sang Ibu menyuruhnya untuk membereskan barang-barangnya. Lagipula Jiaheng sudah menunggu-nunggu waktunya untuk diadopsi. Siapa tahu saja, dengan diadopsinya dia, ia bisa pergi mencari Joonmyeonnya itu.

Jiaheng pun diadposi dan tinggal bersama kedua pasangan itu dan tinggal di China, namanya pun diganti menjadi Wu Yifan dan bukan Jiaheng lagi. Tak sampai beberapa bulan mereka tinggal di China, ayah angkat Jiaheng—Yifan maksudnya, pindah pekerjaan ke Kanada. Yifan berada disana hampir 10 tahun lamanya. Sepertinya Tuhan belum mentakdirkan Yifan dan Joonmyeon untuk bertemu kembali.

.

* * *

.

"Suho-ah! Yah, anak pemalas bangun!"

Satu lagi pagi yang buruk, pikir namja bermarga Kim itu. Ia masih betah dengan posisinya sekarang. Terbaring diatas tempat tidur dengan selimut yang membungkusnya tanpa menghiraukan teriakan dari ibunya yang dengan spesial datang membangunkannya karena biasanya hanya para maidnya yang membangunkan dia.

Ibunya pun menarik selimut yang sedari tadi membungkus tubuhnya dan membuat tubuhnya tertarik hingga jatuh dari tempat tidur.

"Ugh.." namja berambut coklat kemerahan itu mendesah pelan saat dirasakan rasa sakit menjalar keseluruh bagian badannya. Ibunya memang tahu bagaimana cara membangunkan dirinya dengan cepat dan tepat. Benar-benar.

"Ah, kau sudah bangun? Cepat sana mandi lalu sarapan dan pergi sekolah!" perintah sang Ibu sambil menatap anaknya yang terbaring setengah sadar dilantai. Suho, nama namja itu, pun cepat-cepat beranjak diri dan bergegas pergi menuju kamar mandi daripada mendengar omelan Ibunya lebih lanjut.

Seusainya mandi, pria bertubuh mungil ini berjalan menuju ruang makan. Disana ia melihat orang tuanya telah duduk dengan tenang menyantap sarapan mereka masing-masing. Ibunya melirik Suho sekilas.

"Kau mau langsung berangkat atau perlu supir Lee antarkan?"

Suho menggeleng, ia menyambar satu tangkup roti dan sebuah susu kotak lalu pergi keluar tanpa berpamitan pada orangtuanya. Nyonya Kim mendesah pelan melihat anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Kurasa ia masih kesal karena memisahkan dia dengan anak panti itu dulu…"

Kepala keluarga Kim itu hanya diam tak menyahut, dalam hati ia membenarkan perkataan istrinya itu.

.

##

.

Sekolah Suho berada tak jauh dengan rumahnya, Suho biasa berjalan kaki atau menaiki bus untuk berangkat sekolah. Hari ini ia lebih memilih untuk berjalan kaki. Sesekali ia menendangi batu kerikil yang berada didepannya dengan sambil mengunyah roti yang dibawanya dari rumah.

**_Drrt Drrt_**

Tiba-tiba saja ponselnya bergetar menandakan sebuah pesan masuk. Ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya lalu meng-unlock ponselnya.

_From: Sehun_

_To: Suho-hyung_

_Yah, hyung cepatlah datang! Aku ingin meminjam PR matematikamu!_

_Monday, 07.13am._

"Aish, bocah ini benar-benar. Ia hanya menghubungiku ketika ada perlunya saja," Suho memilih untuk mendiamkan pesan dari sahabatnya itu dan memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku kantong.

**Ctak!**

Tanpa sengaja gantungan ponsel Suho terlepas dan jatuh. Ia pun menunduk dan mengambil gantungan ponselnya itu. Gantungan itu hanya terbuat dari lilitan benang dengan bandul diujungnya. Ia menatap gantungan itu sebentar lalu kembali memasukannya ke saku celana miliknya dan mulai berlari menuju sekolahnya.

Beberapa kemudian, Suho sampai dikelasnya. Kelas 11-A, berisikan anak-anak pintar atau kaya. Nafasnya masih tersengal-sengal efek dari larinya tadi. Beruntunglah kau Oh Sehun karena hyung tersayangnya ini rela berlari demi dirinya.

"Suho-hyung!"

Suho seolah-olah tak mendengar teriakan namanya, ia terus berjalan menuju bangkunya yang berada dipojok, dibaris kedua dari belakang dekat jendela. Ia melempar tasnya asal lalu duduk disana.

"Suho-hyu—"

"Ya, ya, ya, Sehun. Ini PR matematika yang kau minta," potong Suho sebelum Sehun berhasil menyelesaikan ucapannya. Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya sebentar lalu mengambil buku milik Suho. Ia pun mendudukkan dirinya dikursi kosong sebelah Suho dan mulai menyalin isi PR milik Suho.

_Well_, Suho memang terkenal dengan kepintarannya dibidang akademis. Ia selalu berada diperingkat 1 dikelasnya dan hingga saat ini belum ada yang berhasil menyainginya. Itu terbilang wajar jika kedua orang tuanya sama-sama bekerja sebagai guru dan dosen jadi tak heran darimana Suho mendapatkan kecerdasannya itu.

"Hey hyung," panggil Sehun tiba-tiba dengan mata yang masih tertuju pada PR matematikanya dan tangannya yang sibuk menyalin angka-angka dari buku matematika milik Suho.

"Apa?" balas Suho singkat yang saat itu tengah menggoreskan beberapa coretan dimejanya dengan menggunakan sebuah bolpoin yang ia ambil dari tempat pensil Sehun.

"Kudengar akan ada murid baru lho hari ini.."

"Oh ya?" balas Suho dengan nada yang terdengar sama sekali tak tertarik. _Apa urusanku jika ada murid baru datang kesini_, Suho membatin.

"Kalau aku tak salah dengar sih dia itu berasal dari Kanada, hyung. Tampaknya dia murid yang pintar, hehe. Dia bisa jadi sainganmu, hyung!" ujar Sehun memanas-manasi hyungnya itu. Ia tahu jelas bahwa Suho sangat tidak suka jika ada orang yang menyaingi kepintarannya apalagi merebut posisi peringkat 1 dikelas ini.

Suho mendengus pelan, ia menghentikan kegiatannya mencoret-coret meja. Suho menatap keluar jendela, pandangannya tertuju pada kumpulan awan-awan yang bergerak searah dengan angin berhembus.

Sehun menatap hyung yang sudah dikenalnya hampir setengah dari umurnya saat ini.

Baru saja ia ingin bertanya 'kenapa' pada hyungnya itu tapi bel sekolah itu lebih dulu berbunyi dan Sehun pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke tempat duduknya. Sebelum pergi Sehun tak lupa mengembalikan PR Suho dan membisikkan terimakasih di telinga Suho, Suho hanya mengangguk setelahnya dengan pandangan masih tertuju pada pemandangan diluar jendela kelasnya itu.

Selang beberapa menit kemudian, wali kelas mereka pun masuk dengan seorang pria bertubuh tinggi dan rambut blondenya yang nampak mencolok berjalan dibelakang mengikuti. Kelas pun serentak penuh dengan suara bisikan-bisikan siswa.

Kim sonsaengnim pun mulai membuka mulutnya, "Selamat pagi anak-anak. Kita kedatangan teman baru disini. Nah, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu."

Pria bertubuh tinggi itu membungkukkan badannya sedikit lalu mulai memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Namaku Wu Yifan, kalian bisa memanggilku Kris. Aku pindahan dari Kanada, senang bertemu kalian semua.." lalu ia tersenyum tipis dan membuat semua siswi dikelas itu menjerit genit. Tentu saja, wanita mana yang tidak tertarik dengan Yifan atau Kris ini. Wajahnya bak seperti model yang dipotret dimajalah-majalah, dengan postur badan yang tinggi dan juga uh—suaranya yang memabukkan itu. Wajar saja jika berpuluh-puluh wanita rela mengantri demi dirinya.

"Sudah, sudah. Nah, Kris-ssi kau bisa duduk ditempat yang kosong" titah Kim sonsaengnim, Kris mengangguk mengerti lalu mulai berjalan menuju tempat kosong yang hanya tersisa diujung ruangan kelas ini.

Ia pun menarik bangku dan duduk. Ditatapnya teman sebangkunya yang sedari tadi sibuk melihat keluar jendela. Kris memilih untuk tidak memperdulikannya, ia kembali menatap kedepan mendengarkan ocehan Kim sonsaengnim.

.

.

**To be continue**

* * *

**Author note: **

well, saya bawa ff krisho lagi dan kali ini berchapter wihiii~ semoga readers suka ne:3 *aegyo bareng suho*

Kritik dan saran **sangat** saya perlukan demi kelanjutan ff ini hehe. jangan malu-malu untuk memberi review nee~:3


End file.
